


靠近

by sailing_xu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailing_xu/pseuds/sailing_xu
Summary: 夏洛克想让约翰搬回贝克街221B，虽然他知道一层新的石膏没法解决所有问题。
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper(unrequited)
Kudos: 7





	1. 一杯茶和空间上的偶尔靠近

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cups of Tea and Occasional Spatial Proximity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963832) by [whirlingdervish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirlingdervish/pseuds/whirlingdervish). 
  * A translation of [Incorrect Personal Pronouns and the Majestic Plural](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877422) by [whirlingdervish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirlingdervish/pseuds/whirlingdervish). 
  * A translation of [Tentative and Inarticulate Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965388) by [whirlingdervish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirlingdervish/pseuds/whirlingdervish). 



“你拿不回你的保证金了，小伙子，”哈德森太太双手叉腰地谴责道，眼睛里闪烁着俏皮的光芒。他拥抱了她，接受了她在他脸颊上的吻，凝视着通向他公寓遗址的楼梯间。在手榴弹摧毁221B之后的几周，哈德森太太一直和她姐姐住在一起。出乎意料的是，她楼下的房间只受到了极小的损坏，并且谢天谢地，她没有受伤。

迈克罗夫特雇了一群人来帮忙打扫和修复这个地方。虽然夏洛克并不相信他们能让所有东西都能恢复原样，但他们承担了大部分繁重的工作和结构上的维修，夏洛克还是接受了这一点帮助。夏洛克其实并不用特意去学习如何重建一座房子，但他还是卷起衬衫袖子，帮忙安装了新的干墙。这任务有点卑微，但他发现自己并不介意，在物理意义上修复些什么也是宣泄的一种。由于全神贯注于工作，他没有注意到楼下的前门开了又关，也没有注意到有稳定而坚实的脚步声踏上了十七级台阶。当他转过身来时，他看到约翰·华生安静地站在门口，用胳膊抱着几卷墙纸。

“哈德森太太在上次翻新时留下了这些，”他解释说，“我想你可能会需要。”

夏洛克走向他，踩过房屋装修的碎屑，从他手中接过墙纸。

“谢谢你。”

“需要帮忙吗?”约翰问道，他的手空了出来，但似乎不知道该用手做什么，于是就把手伸进了牛仔裤的口袋里。

“是的，”夏洛克说，他本来想冷静地假笑，但好像露出了一个更像是害羞的笑容。约翰迅速避开的目光证实了这一点。夏洛克转身继续他的工作，希望这一刻赶快过去。

值得赞扬的是，约翰马上解开袖口卷起袖子，开始了他的工作。他们之间的沉默变得友好，约翰在废墟中挑拣出了一些被那群雇来的人认为是垃圾的小纪念品。夏洛克是因为他这样所以爱他的，他可以认识别人认识不到的价值，这也是他们整个友谊的标志。约翰停顿了一会儿，手里拿着一个隔热杯，沉思并审视着透明的玻璃。他正在组织语言——夏洛克可以从他的微微皱起右眉和咬紧牙关的样子看出来。但他什么都没说，然后把杯子放回了他收拾好的一堆东西里。

夏洛克有时会假设约翰没说出口的话是他真正想说的，实际上他比谁都明白。夏洛克一边想，迈克罗夫特在很多事情上都是对的，一边用眼角的余光看着约翰搅拌抹墙粉。感情用事是一个巨大的弱点，麦克罗夫特在谢林福德已经证明了。如果那时他想不到摆脱这一切的办法，他宁愿杀死自己的血亲，也不会用枪指着约翰。然而现在，看着约翰站在透过新窗户照进来的午后柔和玫瑰色的阳光里，夏洛克还是会心动着选择感情用事。

约翰察觉到他的目光，给了他一个有点勉强但也不是不舒服的微笑。

“你的思维宫殿也需要整理吗?”约翰轻笑着问。

夏洛克突然从沉思中醒过来。

“什么?”

“我要走了，”约翰说，“我要去托儿所接罗西。”

这话让夏洛克像个孤家寡人，尽管这已经不会惊讶到他了，并且习惯于看着约翰离开公寓。但这仍然让他感到刺痛。约翰是属于221B的——从约翰出现在夏洛克面前并让他大吃一惊的那一刻起，夏洛克就知道。

“好的。”夏洛克回答道，希望自己表现得比较冷淡，“谢谢你……”

“不用谢。”约翰说，咬着嘴唇活动了一下脚后跟，这表明他仍像啃着骨头的老狗一样咀嚼着自己那些不为人知的想法。“那好，”他呼出一口气，“明天见。”

明天。

等夏洛克的大脑处理完这个词，约翰已经到门口了。

接下来的好几周，约翰像钟表一样准时来这里，他们重新修整了公寓，或者某种意义上也是他们的生活——夏洛克希望如此。谈话不再艰涩，有了一些欢声笑语和友好的争吵。他们忙着的时候，夏洛克不回电话、不接案子，迈克罗夫特雇来的人做完了结构维修，哈德森太太搬回了楼下。约翰去换班了，夏洛克完成了公寓最后的润色工作，把约翰的椅子放在壁炉前，他自己的椅子对面。

夏洛克环顾221B，发现它并不完全像以前一样。东西都有些微妙地不同，甚至墙上的微笑也有点歪斜。不过没关系，夏洛克想。当一些东西被破坏过，它就不可能回到和以前一模一样的样子。

一小时后夏洛克给约翰发短信邀请他过来，并且发现自己有些紧张。他想让约翰搬回来住，他也知道一层新的石膏没法解决所有问题。他认真地洗了个澡，穿好衣服，觉得自己像个愚蠢的青春期小孩，尽管没喷古龙水。他让哈德森太太做了约翰爱吃的饼干，她把饼干和热茶都放在托盘里端了上来。他预估了一下约翰什么时候会到，但是随着时间越来越近，他开始担心自己可能因为感情用事而有了一些误差。

最后约翰还是来了。

他听到他在楼下和哈德森太太寒暄，夏洛克开始想自己应该站在哪儿，或者应该坐着？他手指痒痒想拿他的小提琴——小提琴是一个安全的藏身之处——太晚了，约翰已经在爬楼梯了。最终，当约翰走进来时，夏洛克正尽职地站着检查他的一堆邮件。

约翰嘟囔了一句，夏洛克以为他说了句脏话。他踱步穿过起居室，凝视着周围所有已经完成的工作。“就像在我们的巅峰期一样，”约翰吸了口气环顾四周，“每个细节都是。”

“嗯，”夏洛克说，“它还是少了一些东西……”

他还是忍不住用探寻的眼光看了一眼约翰。约翰低头看了眼自己的鞋，并且清了下嗓子，这不是什么好兆头。夏洛克想退缩了，但是已经来不及了——他已经伸出了手。他想让约翰搬回来住。他知道自己脸上是赤裸裸的被需要的表情，而约翰正拒绝正视他的眼睛。

“夏洛克，”约翰安抚地说，夏洛克感到自己脉搏加快，胃在下沉。

“这里离你的诊所更近，”夏洛克说，约翰张开嘴想反驳，夏洛克却继续说道，“哈德森太太可以在你工作的时候照看华生，你还可以省点钱。我不会再在厨房里做实验了。”他很快地说道。约翰看起来很悲伤，这是一个糟糕的信号，唯一比让约翰愤怒更糟糕的事情是就是被他同情。夏洛克笨拙地想再说点什么，尝试站在约翰的立场上，“我知道你现在要操心罗西。”

“不是因为这个。”约翰开始说话，然后叹气，“我不……”

“我知道！”夏洛克抢着说，与此同时约翰说完“……还没准备好。”

噢。这不是预料中的答案，夏洛克很惊讶。“不是同性恋”。全伦敦都知道约翰不是同性恋。可是“没准备好”，夏洛克却不知道该如何应对。

“我懂了。”实际上他没有。

约翰活动了一下脚，屏住了呼吸，一阵紧张的沉默。夏洛克咬紧了牙关。

“嗯……”约翰呼出一口气问，“你接了什么新案子吗？”

“没有。”夏洛克回答，也不太想解释。又是尴尬的沉默。为什么他们俩总是弄成这样？夏洛克讨厌这种对话，他宁愿戳瞎自己的眼睛也不想站在这里犹豫不决。

“好吧。”这是约翰机智的回复。

“喝茶吗？”

“那喝一点，嗯。”

至少当手里拿着一个热气腾腾的杯子的时候，他们除了自己的鞋子还有别的东西可以看。

他们坐到椅子里，夏洛克小心翼翼地倒着茶。他不信教，但这行为很虔诚。他把杯子递给约翰，小心地避免碰到他的手。他们安静地坐着，小口喝着茶，夏洛克终于觉得自约翰来了之后的紧张气氛有所缓解。他们也没有聊天，可能也不需要。可能他们也可以这样，在壁炉旁边喝一杯茶，偶尔在空间上靠近彼此，这也就够了。这可能不止“够了”，夏洛克想，远远不止。


	2. 错误的人称代词与宏大的复数

茉莉在午饭后发来了短信。她很担心。

“这不像以前了，”那天晚上她来拜访他，检查厨房寻找能印证他饮食习惯的蛛丝马迹，“我的意思是，独居。很难回到以前。”

她怎么知道？夏洛克想。她和汤姆的订婚取消了快一年了，不过她又养了猫，她爱照顾人这点让她从未真正独立生活过。茉莉假装忙着清理柜子，夏洛克知道她只是在拖延时间，因为她也不知道她接下来要说什么。最好不要是建议让他也养只猫。

“我不想你一个人，”她最后说，脸红了，不过至少没有结结巴巴道歉。夏洛克承认她真的是一位卓越的女性，比起坚强，她更有韧性。不过韧性本身就是一种坚强。

夏洛克只好耸耸肩作为回应。

有那么一瞬间，他从她眼里读到了她想传达的信息。他推理她应该和别人约会有几个月了，但从她的行为举止和担忧夏洛克的样子来看，她这次挺认真的。这挺好的，他想，试图表现得比他真正的想法更淡漠。他还没有痛苦到不能祝福朋友找到真爱，尽管他自己也还在单相思的地狱里。尽管如此，他还是会怀念那种自己不是一个人的罪恶的满足感。至少他还有雷斯垂德，雷斯垂德在离婚之后一次次地在爱情上碰壁。

脑子里突然咔哒响了一下，夏洛克猛吸一口气，仿佛被浇了一桶冷水。

“格雷格邀请你同居了。”夏洛克宣布，并意识到这是他今天大声说出的第一句话。太明显了，他袖子上的褐色头发，还有若有似无的甲醛的味道。

“你怎么……算了，我不想知道，”茉莉咆哮着，脸越来越红，“不是说我自己，夏洛克。你这样把自己关在这里，几天不说话也不见人，这对你不好。”

“我没有一个人住，哈德森太太……”

“已经在游轮上呆了两个星期了。”茉莉回答，她仔细闻了闻一盘剩菜，确保它们还没变质，然后开始处理它们。

真的，他根本没注意到她不在了。夏洛克咬着下唇分析自己为什么漏掉了这些细节，似乎在昨天她还在为电话号码什么之类的事情对他喋喋不休。

“听着，”茉莉把一个盘子放在他面前，另一只手叉着腰，“我知道我不该多嘴，不过……你和约翰谈过了吗？”

夏洛克小心翼翼地调整自己的表情。他有一个多月没见过约翰了，在他试图让他搬回221B失败之后。他自尊心受了伤害，约翰找的几个尴尬又笨拙的借口是他脆弱的回报。他沉默了一个月，忽略了一些短信。

“他一直很忙，”夏洛克找了个借口，开始戳他面前的食物。

“他很想念你。”

“他知道我在哪儿，”夏洛克咬牙切齿，并且面带羞愧地吞下了食物。

一只温柔的手放在他的肩膀上，温暖传遍了全身。真让人烦恼，他已经变得这么渴望和人类接触了，一个同情的拍打也能让他脉搏加速。他低下头，刘海垂到眼睛里。他需要去理发了。

“夏洛克……”茉莉安慰着他，手攀上他的肩膀，把他拉进一个尴尬的拥抱里。

“那天，”夏洛克说，停顿了一下，“谢林福德……”

之后他们简单地讨论过这件事。他曾试图解释——然而现在，当知道她正在和雷斯垂德约会时，他又为重新谈起这件事感到罪恶。

“我原谅你了。”茉莉说，没有放开他。

“第一个电话你没接。你从不这样。”

茉莉回想起那天下午，夏洛克的名字出现在手机上时，她眼里就有泪了。

“嗯。对，我没接。”

“你那时候在哭，”夏洛克皱着眉说。他注意到了这点，不过当时他没时间去推断这背后是为什么。他觉得是因为她命悬一线。

茉莉的手从他肩膀上放了下来，后退了一步。

“对。”她谨慎地承认。

夏洛克抬头看着他，忧心忡忡的眼睛在厨房的灯光下是一种近乎水光的灰色。

茉莉了解猫甚于人，所以没有更好的比喻了：夏洛克在假死的头两年是一只傲慢又娇生惯养的猫，因为最好的朋友结婚失去他第一次，又因为眼睁睁看着玛丽去世失去他第二次。现在看来他就像一只迷路了很久的猫，看起来很后悔，也渴望着被爱。

“为什么？”

茉莉叹了口气，把厨房椅拉开坐了下来。她不想告诉夏洛克她为什么哭，但现在他的表情很认真，看起来还有点年轻，这是他巨大的脆弱的罕见展示。他需要理解。

“我那天过得很糟。”她苦笑着回答，“我们不都是吗？”她想表现得轻松一点，但是失败了，不过她还在努力继续，“格雷格和我……其实挺好的。有那么几周我们惊人地快乐，然后他就开始表现得很奇怪了。我猜他是在抽离自己，他说你推断出他在和某人约会，而且不会长久，我也不是他的命中注定的那个人。这让他很不安，他绝对信任你。”

“我不是认真的……”

“你不知道。”茉莉摇摇头，紧张地笑了一下，“然后我们大吵了一架，他指责我——没有忘记你。我想我无法否认他认为如此，然后他说我们要冷静一会儿，休息一下……”

“对不起，茉莉。”夏洛克喃喃自语，“我还强迫你说……”

“我是真心的，你知道。”茉莉打断他，握住他放在桌子上的手。“我的确爱你，这是真的，夏洛克。有趣的是，爱也可以有很多种形式。尽管我知道没有可能，但一部分的我会永远爱你。”

夏洛克看向了别的地方，茉莉抽回了手。她知道他共情了，这就足够了。

“某种意义上，坦白还可以帮助我看清自己在隐藏什么。格雷格和我已经解决了这个问题，我们比以前更幸福了。你也推断出我们要同居了。”

“我为你高兴。”夏洛克微笑着说，茉莉表示异议但还是微笑着。“你不用担心我，茉莉。我很好，”她看起来将信将疑，扬起了一边眉毛。该死，她太了解他了。“真的，我心满意足。”

“你是听天由命。”茉莉摇摇头，“这不一样。”

“好吧。你知道人们都这样说，‘和一个你爱对方但对方不爱你的人一起生活，比一个人生活还要孤独’。所以某种程度上约翰拒绝我是件好事，哪怕我不会要求他做任何改变或者让他付出……最终他会再开始约会……华生也需要一个母亲。我不能再这样了，不，我的意思是，我依然会做任何他需要我做的事，如果我还能有一个地方可以把自己藏起来，这样就会更容易一点。”

茉莉的眼睛看起来很悲伤。夏洛克不想把所有事都说开，但他怀疑她已经都知道了。他推开盘子，盯着桌面。

“所以你有什么建议？”他问。

茉莉咬着下唇思考。

“我今晚要出去约会。我不知道，或许让格雷格或者我给你介绍个对象？”

夏洛克夸张地抱怨着，把自己靠在椅子上抬头看天花板，“天哪，不！我对谈恋爱没兴趣。”

“除非是和——”

“再说一遍，我对谈恋爱没兴趣。”他的声音听起来很尖锐。

茉莉咯咯地笑了起来，夏洛克怀疑地盯着她。

她的手机响亮地叫了一声，她从放在厨房椅背上的大衣口袋里把手机捞出来。他知道是雷斯垂德，从她瞳孔扩张的样子看。

“好吧，你改变主意了的话就告诉我。”茉莉朝门口走去，把外套披在了胳膊上，“哈德森太太过几天就回来了，你至少应该试着收拾一下。”

“才不要。”夏洛克反驳，“她喜欢替我收拾。”

“我去问问格雷格有没有给你的案子——你应该给约翰打电话。”

夏洛克要生气了，准备再次否定这个想法，但同时他也承认，他的痛苦至少有一部分是自作自受。他很想念约翰，但正是自己的自尊心阻止了他去找他。他知道他打个响指，约翰就会来的……曾经如此。时间和环境扭曲了他们的二分法，在他们之间划出了不对称的界限。但无论如何，这不是茉莉的错。他阻止住自己粗鲁的反驳，并且挤出了一丝微笑。

“我会的。”他对茉莉说，“谢谢你。”

茉莉慢慢走下楼梯，夏洛克看着窗外，雷斯垂德迅速地给了她一个吻。

夏洛克花了大约两个小时看着自己的手机。他不确定自己是在积攒勇气，还是在试图拖延避无可避的事情。他也不知道要发什么。他不觉得约翰在读他的短信时会瞳孔扩张，屏幕亮度反而还会让他眯起眼睛来。很晚了。华生应该在她的小床上睡着了。约翰可能在看垃圾电视，或者也在电视机前睡着。

他开始编辑，放弃了不下七种说法，最后才尘埃落定。

**贝克街，明天11点，带上牛奶。SH**

他希望这个专横的召唤能够掩盖一点目前涌上他心头的恐慌。马上他的思维宫殿就给他列出一串约翰没有马上回复他的理由，最糟糕的情况是他现在正在和一个可笑的女人约会，尽管夏洛克知道这不太可能，考虑到今晚哈德森太太没有在照顾华生，并且约翰自己也没有太想回到约会的竞技场上。

约翰回复了，手机震动了一下。

**牛奶是用来做实验的吗？**

**是用来冲茶的。我们明天要出门。SH**

夏洛克立刻后悔使用了“我们”这个词，但他的拇指比他的大脑反映得要快，并且还已经发出去了。也许约翰会觉得夏洛克把人称代词错用成宏大的复数形式，毕竟他又不是英联邦（*译注1）。

**我们会11点到的。晚安，夏洛克。**

夏洛克躺在床上了，但他睡不着，思考着这个两个字母的单词的许多精彩的方面。他所有的希望都寄托在它上面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注1：Commonwealth，直译是英联邦，复数名词。201里夏在白金汉宫骄傲地宣称过“I am not the commonwealth”，有些字幕组译为“我又不是一般人”。


	3. 试探与口齿不清的自白

一开始，夏洛克发短信说要牛奶，但不知道怎么的变成了每周一次的拜访，后来每周两次。约翰搬回来的问题一直悬而未决，夏洛克对这种拜访很满意，罗西天真无邪的笑声和偶尔发脾气是一种友好的分心，让他们没有时间去深究他们暂时复苏的友谊之中不明朗的部分。

玛丽的最后一张DVD寄到了邮箱，约翰叫夏洛克过来看，因为是寄给他们两个的。夏洛克来得比约翰想的要快，然而保持了淡漠——他没有坐在约翰旁边，也没有脱掉大衣，像在边缘徘徊着，感觉自己闯入了一个亲密的时刻，即使玛丽的话是对他们两个说的。她的话说完之后，约翰暂停了DVD，想问夏洛克怎么想，但是夏洛克已经系着大衣朝门口走去。

短信不回。

电话不听。

约翰下班之后要去托儿所接罗西，在那之前他顺便来看了看。他还没有去配新钥匙，只能谢谢哈德森太太给他开门。她说夏洛克不在家。

约翰给格雷格发短信，苏格兰场没有案子。茉莉也没有在巴茨见到他。

约翰没有去问迈克罗夫特。有时经历同样的痛苦会巩固友谊，但是约翰仍然无法摆脱迈克罗夫特选择牺牲自己让夏洛克免于选择的形象。不知道为什么，现在让他们彼此对立感觉不太好。

哈德森太太在星期六上午打来了电话。

“约翰，”她像打招呼一样说，“他不太好。”

“怎么不好法？”约翰问，并开始为罗西的尿布包收集必需品。

“他不出门，不换衣服，并且用小提琴逼疯我。同样的旋律不停地拉，邻居们都在抱怨。”

“我马上过来。”约翰说，“你能帮我照看罗西吗？这样我可以跟他谈谈。”

“当然。”

约翰发现夏洛克穿着睡衣站在窗前，下巴夹着小提琴但没有弹奏它，只是凝视着贝克街的窗外。

“你好，约翰。”他没有转身。

“你还好吗？”

“很好。”夏洛克沉闷地说，把斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴轻轻放回琴盒里。他把自己栽进黑色皮椅之中。

“好，”约翰说，“我们要谈谈。”

夏洛克看起来很憔悴。约翰愧疚地想着，看着他的朋友忧郁地扬起眉毛。过去的这几年他自己也变得擅长推理，夏洛克眼下的阴影说明他像以往一样不怎么睡觉，但是他的头发又从各个角度长了出来。他用力地挤着双手，只有在他激动的时候才这样。他没办法保持镇定，哪怕只是坐着等待约翰开口说话，他的手颤抖着，扯着他袍子上一根磨损了的线头。夏洛克紧张得嗡嗡作响，但谢天谢地，不像是嗑药了的样子。约翰觉得迈克罗夫特应该重新监听了这座公寓。他不应该让这场对话拖了这么久。现在他知道，夏洛克·福尔摩斯离开他的设备太久是会让别人抓狂的。

“罗西和哈德森太太在一起。”

夏洛克点了点头，眼睛没有看约翰。可能是在进行一些推理，可能是对的。

“听着，夏洛克，”约翰开始说了，眉毛皱着，嘴角向下，“我有话要说，如果你可以等我说完再说别的，我会很感激的。”

夏洛克在椅子上坐直了一点，眉毛紧皱但什么也没说。约翰意识到他一直在屏住呼吸，于是叹了口气。他低头看着磨损了的红色地毯，咬了一会儿内侧的嘴唇，转换了一下身体的重心，最后坐在了夏洛克对面的自己破旧的椅子边缘，面朝他，双手紧握，嘴唇紧闭。

夏洛克的表情是一种赤裸裸的恐惧，仿佛一拳打在约翰的腹腔神经丛上。

“我……我从来没法好好地向你道歉。”想到自己那么长的过错清单，他又隐约觉得自己是可以做到道歉的。“……为了这么多事情。”

夏洛克尽职地保持沉默，但他的脸色变差了，眼里都是悲伤。真的吗？约翰短暂地怀疑了一会儿，并且为此恨自己。

“你邀请我搬回来，我说我还没准备好……到现在也还是这样。不过我觉得我要确切告诉你我为什么没准备好，如果现在不说，以后可能也不会说了。”约翰觉得夏洛克对他的话感到退缩，但现在太迟了，大坝已经崩溃，如果他死了，上帝会允许他们进行这场谈话。

约翰张开嘴，但是什么都说不出。他又闭上嘴巴清了清嗓子，眼睛尴尬地刺痛着，感觉有一个鸡蛋卡在喉咙里。他现在不能看夏洛克，所以只能盯着红地毯。

“人们叫你怪胎或者精神病，实际上你不是。你从来不是。一直以来，你身边的人才是真正的怪物。”

“约翰——”

约翰抬起手让他安静。夏洛克仁慈地闭上了嘴。

“我知道我是什么。”约翰说，“我知道我对你做了什么，并且我的余生都要面对这一点。我可以告诉你我很抱歉——我真的很抱歉，但是我不敢保证这种事不会再发生。从一开始这种事就不应该发生。”

“是我激怒了你。”夏洛克假装轻浮地说，用他惯用的方式试图把这件事撇开。

“那不重要。”这激怒了他，“是我侵犯了你，夏洛克。我差点杀了你，差点中了他们的计。”

夏洛克的脸绷得紧紧的，表现出强烈的坚定。

“我不怪你。”

“你应该怪我！我向上帝祈祷能够偿还你。”

“你根本没有欠我什么！”夏洛克把嗓门提到和约翰一样大。

约翰摇着头站了起来，无法保持镇定。他在椅子后面踱步，夏洛克固执地沉默着，房间里唯一的声音就是贝克街上的车流声，还有楼下哈德森太太让罗西敲金属罐子发出的微弱的叮当声。

“我不配得到你的原谅。”约翰喃喃自语。

“我根本不需要这个。”夏洛克说，“你不需要被原谅，约翰。是我在操控局势，故意挑衅你让你打我，好让我被送进医院。为什么你要为你本该做的事道歉？”约翰怒视着他，双臂在胸前交叉着，但没有说话。“你做的一切都是我应得的。”

约翰看着夏洛克的脸，感觉自己要无法呼吸。他那么努力想保持一副冷漠和控制狂的面孔，但他苍白的眼睛里却流出荒芜和哀求，他觉得肋骨后面有什么东西断裂了。

“不，”约翰摇着头，比自己想得要更坚定地说，“不论以前如何，未来如何，这都是不正当的。这是我的责任，夏洛克。要算在我的头上。”

约翰迅速地眨着眼睛，环顾四周，希望玛丽能告诉他现在应该做什么。她消失得恰到好处，约翰的喉咙在收缩，压制住吞咽的感觉，同时希望眼泪能回到他们该待的地方去。

“我受够了，夏洛克，”他嘶哑着承认，眼睛盯着剥落的天花板，“我就是这种可以给我……最好的朋友造成这种痛苦的人。我不能再冒险了，夏洛克。你懂吗？”约翰深深地、平稳地吸了一口气。

“我能保护自己，”夏洛克慢吞吞地说。

“你不会的。跟我在一起，你永远不会这样。”约翰指出，双手贴着大腿。

他们现在被锁在一场对决中，约翰几乎无法呼吸。夏洛克眼睛周围的纹路变得很柔和，让他看起来更年轻也更脆弱。夏洛克是巴顿术的专家，约翰见过他放倒比自己大两号的人，但他从来不会躲避约翰的攻击。他死而复生的时候没有这样，在停尸房里也没有这样。疑问从约翰的喉头上升，然而当他问出口时，只不过是一声刺耳的低语。

“为什么？”

夏洛克皱着眉头，首先把目光移开；让步。约翰觉得自己是知道为什么的。他希望自己是对的，就像他希望自己是错的一样。他从来都不擅长这种事，夏洛克也不擅长。最后，夏洛克清了清嗓子，用牙齿咬住了下嘴唇。约翰是个瞎子才会看不见他眼眶已经红了。

“要么你心知肚明并且无法承受，要么你就是个真的一无所知的白痴。”

我想听你说出来。

想起卡尔弗顿·史密斯在录音中恶毒的话语，约翰的胃紧张起来。当约翰听录音带时，他就恐惧于听到另一种坦白。为什么？为什么他那么害怕？夏洛克可能是说别的事情。

——夏洛克·福尔摩斯爱着约翰·华生？

约翰感觉自己像一条离开水的鱼，当他意识到的时候自己已经无力地在干燥的陆地上挣扎。他的大脑停止并沉默着，他甚至无法用连贯的力气来形成一个想法。时间也好像静止了，并且以惊人的速度疾驰而去。他只是模糊地意识到夏洛克站在那里，等他从昏迷中醒过来的时候，夏洛克卧室的门已经关上了。

“夏洛克！”

他站在门外，但感觉他们之间仿佛有山海。约翰把前额抵在门上紧张地听着，希望里面有什么动静。一般来说，夏洛克关上门就说明谈话就结束了，约翰以前从未侵犯过对方的隐私。然而现在，他已经绝望到试图开门，门却被锁上了。

“夏洛克。”他试着用一种温和的语气说。

沉默。

“夏洛克，回来，我要和你谈谈。”还是没有回应，约翰叹了口气，小声咒骂着。这不是情侣应该做的吗，谈谈？几分钟过得像一辈子，约翰的理智还在摇晃，一些微小的证据浮现在他的意识中——每个他注意到然后又忽略了的东西，每个破灭了的希望，每个他压制了的错误的欲望。有那么两年他一直在悲伤，认命般接受那个生命中无法填补的巨大的空洞，然后就是愤怒，那种盲目的愤怒推着他走向一个又一个糟糕的选项，直到他们站在这里，中间隔着一扇门和宇宙。

“我是个白痴。我是个白痴，夏洛克，”约翰大声说，“求你了，你能不能……”

锁转动了一下，约翰的心脏停跳了。门咿呀作响地打开，夏洛克站在门口看着他，他琥珀色的眼睛没有像平常那样的激光似的聚焦，反而看起来很疲倦。约翰吞了吞口水，喉咙发干。

“都是因为我，是吗？”约翰问道。夏洛克没有移开视线，只是点了下头。“天啊，夏洛克。你为什么不告诉我？”

“你不是同性恋。”

这轻声细语的话让约翰感到后悔，他总是鼓吹那个宣言，他不是同性恋；无论如何，他的确不是那种传统意义上的同性恋，不是那种会在大街上随便看到谁就说“嘿，我可以试试”的人。但是如果是夏洛克，如果约翰对自己诚实的话，他已经通过一种不太客观的方式意识到了。从他们见的第一面开始，约翰就渴望着和另一个男人亲近，但不是那种真正的性意味上的。当然，有那么几个时刻他的目光会在夏洛克的嘴唇上停留太久，又或者有转瞬即逝的几个时刻他会好奇……他现在已经不好奇了。

“我能进来吗?”

夏洛克从门边让出一点位置，约翰坐在了夏洛克的床沿上。夏洛克看了他一会儿，然后决定坐在他旁边，把膝盖拉到胸前，缩成一团。他这么瘦高的一个人，约翰想知道他是怎么样把自己变得这么渺小的。

“我不知道该如何好好地贴标签，夏洛克，”约翰承认，听见他的朋友正安静地坐在他身旁呼吸。“我的意思是……这不是我真正想说的……我也从不是这个意思。”

约翰痛恨自己在这个场合也没法雄辩。夏洛克把头放在膝盖上，没有看他，这给了他一点勇气。他把手放在夏洛克背上，感觉到灰色衬衫下裸露的肌肉在跳动，而后放松。

“我不想继续伤害你。”约翰只能轻声说。

约翰轻轻摩挲着夏洛克的背，希望这是一种安慰。夏洛克吸了吸鼻子，抬起头。

“我对你没有任何奢望。”夏洛克说，“我从来没有。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“我怀念以前。”

“我也是。”约翰说。

“我让你难受了。”

“我没有难受，夏洛克，”约翰抗议，他的手从夏洛克背上滑了下来。“我主要是惊讶。我以为你和你的工作结婚了。”

“什么?”

“我不知道——无性恋？”

“一半吧。”

“什么?”

“我是半无性恋（*译注2），约翰。我知道这可能会让人困惑，但是我这辈子大部分时候也都是这样。”夏洛克说着，终于放下膝盖，重新找回自己的一部分。

“半无性恋。”约翰琢磨着，夏洛克饶有兴致地看着他想通。约翰扬起眉毛，嘴角向下，然后指着自己说：“你是说……？”

夏洛克夸张地翻了翻白眼。显而易见。

“你真的是个白痴。”他开了个玩笑，用肩膀轻轻碰了碰约翰。

约翰情不自禁地感到一种非理性的骄傲。在所有人里，偏偏只有他对夏洛克·福尔摩斯这座坚不可摧的堡垒产生了兴趣。夏洛克厌恶感情用事以及所有让人分心的情绪，既然他自己也已经成了它的受害者，那么约翰现在可以理解为什么它会让夏洛克如此犹豫不决，以至于都不像他自己了。

“那……艾琳·艾德勒呢？”约翰问，但是回想起夏洛克之前听到她名字时的反应，马上后悔问了这个问题。他宁愿不知道。

夏洛克居然没有生气，反而有一丝不易察觉的微笑。约翰看着他，感到困惑。

“她知道我喜欢什么。”夏洛克简短地说，垂着眼睛看约翰的睫毛，一道红晕爬上他不可思议的颧骨。

我们不是一对——不，你们是。

约翰愣了一会儿，然后忍不住大笑起来。这是什么鬼？约翰想，但是旁边的夏洛克也在笑，这是他这几年来感觉最好的时候了。

“天哪。”约翰喘了口气，尽管这减弱了笑声，“我们在干什么？”

夏洛克低下头，他的笑容小心翼翼地消失了。

“什么都不需要改变。”夏洛克说。

“嗯，我知道，”约翰坚定地说，“的确是这样。你是我生命里最重要的人……”

“华生。”夏洛克喃喃道。

“嗯，对，罗西，但那是……”约翰紧闭着眼睛说，“你是我生命里最重要的人。我不知道我是不是能被你需要……而且我很肯定我远远没有你值得拥有的那样好，我知道……不管出于什么原因，你还想要我的话，我……”约翰在这里有些紧张，恨自己不善言辞，拼命希望夏洛克能帮他填补空白。然而涉及到情感问题的时候夏洛克并不能指望，因此约翰觉得要靠自己好好地说出来，“嗯，属于你的。”

夏洛克的鼻子皱了起来，看起来很困惑。约翰觉得他困惑的样子非常可爱，这种想法是从哪里来的呢？

“‘你的’？”夏洛克重复道。

“嗯，是的。”约翰肯定地说，“我想搬回来和你一起住，然后重新当你的……室友？最好的朋友？……人生伴侣？”好吧，谁知道约翰·华生是不是同性恋呢，但有一件事是肯定的，他和夏洛克·福尔摩斯是捆绑的。

“人生伴侣？”夏洛克问。

“我的意思是，夏洛克，如果我搬回来，这就是我的归宿。我不会再离开了。罗西需要一个家庭，一个她可以依靠的家庭。你今天非常信任我，我希望我也可以回馈你更多，我是认真的。嗯，这是个过程，对吧？这个。”他在他们之间做了个手势，“不管最后会怎么样，不管……如果你觉得可以的话。”

“人生伴侣。”夏洛克重复着，仿佛这个想法在他的脑子里磨出了印记。

约翰不由自主地大笑起来，“天哪，我把你弄坏了。”

夏洛克眨了眨眼。

“听着，夏洛克，我不管是什么名头，我只想回家——并且留下来。”

更多的沉默。

“就是这样，如果你仍然邀请我回来住的话。”

夏洛克喘了口气，重新上线了。

“当然了，约翰，”夏洛克说，看起来有些困惑，“当然。只要你愿意，这里就是你的家。”

“哟吼——”赫德森太太的声音颤抖着从起居室里传来，他们还可以听到罗西甜甜的声音正在牙牙学语。

“那就这么定了，”约翰说着，站起来充满爱意地捏了捏夏洛克的膝盖，努力恢复自己的平衡。

当两人从卧室里出来时，罗西迈着小步蹒跚地走向夏洛克，而约翰尽量忽视哈德森太太脸上充满知情和满意的微笑。夏洛克把这个胖乎乎的小孩抱在怀里，她在他脸颊上亲了一口。约翰忍不住想象着未来的诸多可能性，然后对着他俩微笑起来。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译注2：Demisexual，半无性恋，也译为失性恋，是介于无性恋和有性恋之间的一种性倾向。半无性恋者平常表现得比较性冷淡或比较像无性恋，他们只有在和某个人建立起深刻的情感联系时才会对某个人产生性趣。


End file.
